


The Glitch

by LeoLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLion/pseuds/LeoLion
Summary: Akuntan Lee Minhyung yang hidup bahagia dengan istrinya akhir-akhir ini mengalami mimpi - mimpi yang aneh sampai pria manis bernama Lee Haechan hadir dalam hidupnya
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. the Introduction

_Penglihatannya buram, sedikit remang berada di sebuah ruangan seolah tanpa dinding hanya ada meja melingkar,dan orang –orang berjas biru muda_ _termasuk dirinya_ _yang duduk seolah beradu argument. sesungguhnya ingin sekali berkata, mengemukakan pendapatnya yang ia tidak ingat apa namun mulutnya kelu, badanya tak bisa digerakan – hanya bisa diam membeku. Berusaha_ _keras untuk melawan sampai rasanya berkeringat tapi tangan kaki dan tubuhnya seolah ada yang menahannya secara paksa. Terlalu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk. Menutup mata dan berusaha memusatkan kekuatannya di tangan dan kakinya agar dapat bergerak, namun saat membuka mata ia terengah-engah_ _, terlentang di sebuah ranjang. Dia_ _bangun._

“Mimpi buruk lagi?” ujar seorang wanita cantik nan semampai memakai gaun malam berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

Pria tersebut mengangguk, - mengatur nafasnya kemudian duduk.

Sang wanita pergi ke dapur dan kembali ke kamar dengan segelas air yang dia berikan pada pria itu “sudah hampiir 2 minggu, sepertinya lebih baik kalau melakukan pemindaian di Intech Center, siapa tau ada masalah dengan chipsetnya"

Setelah meneguk airnya si pria terlihat berpikir tentang usulan sang wanita, karena memang tidak dipungkiri ada kemungkinan kerusakan chipset yang mengganggu sistem memorinya yang membuat mimpi-mimpi yang tidak wajar itu muncul di setiap tidurnya. Yang paling mengganggu sebenarnya bagaimana mimpi-mimpi itu seolah nyata, dan memiliki _feel_ dan emosi yang lebih mengena ketimbang memori-memori yang lain yang jelas bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka.

Suara bip mengalihkan pikirannya, sebuah layar transparan berukuran 10 inchi tergeletak di nakas sebelah ranjangnya memberikan notifikasi tanda surel masuk. Tersenyum simpul namun dengan semangat mengambil gawai miliknya sambil berkata "mungkin hanya kelelahan lagian aku tidak yakin ada waktu untuk pergi ke Intech Center, pekerjaan bulan ini sangat menumpuk, ada waktu untuk pulang dan istirahat saja sudah bersyukur"

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang "hah... Kamu ini kerja terus " gerutunya " aku, istrimu ini juga harusnya kamu perhatikan" tambahnya sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu si suami.

“Hyojinah~, kan aku sudah bilang kita akan liburan setelah pekerjaan ini selesai. Ijin cutiku juga sudah di _noted_ perusahaan, sabar ya? Sebentar lagi” ujar sang suami tersenyum –tangan kirinya merangkul hyojin kemudian mengecup dahinya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk membuka surel-surel yang masuk.

“Oh iya aku lupa memberitahumu, apartemen sebelah sudah ada yang mengisi” hyojin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu suaminya.

“ _And_?” si suami mengangkat kedua alisnya bertanya.

“Itu maksudku apartemen yang digosipkan ada hantunya” jelas hyojin dan suaminya hanya terkekeh “ ih… betulan, yang itu sekarang ada yang mengisi pria sepertinya seumuranmu. Pagi ini aku, bu Kim, dan sera akan buat tteok untuk ucapan selamat dataang”

“kalau dia seumuranku, berarti dia akan sibuk bekerja dan tidak akan ada di rumah”

“ihh… tidak semua orang sepertimu yang gila kerja” cibir hyojin sambil meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Yang dicibir hanya tersenyum dan masih saja asik memainkan gawainya. Matanya beralih ke surel terakhirnya belum dibaca pagi ini. Lagi-lagi surel dengan format yang sama, berbahasa jerman, perkenalan, kemudian kalimat-kalimat yang tidak jelas lalu penutup. Datang di setiap tanggal yang sama yaitu tanggal 9. Dan jika ditelusuri domain surelnya pun ternyata hanya sekedar surat-surat berantai yang sering di mainkan oleh anak-anak. Tapi entah mengapa surat ini saat mengganggunya – membuatnya ingin mengerti apa maksud dari kiriman ini. Dia membacanya tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, bagian badan suratnya meskipun berisi kumpulan kata-kata tak beraturan tapi bisa di baca.

_From:[sheepsheepie@blankout.com](mailto:sheepsheepie@blankout.com)_

_To: me ([leeminhyung@IST.com](mailto:leeminhyung@IST.com))_

_Subject : Hallo_

_Tue, April, 9 th 2216_

_Zunächst ich mag mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist sheepsheepie gebürtig aus_ _Deutsche genauer in_ _Düsseldorf. Chemie oktober mitglieder erste bei als chemie konflikte Mitglieder als realität konflikte, privatleben lang erste als stieg erste. Bye jetzt aus meinem brief. Vielen Dank._

_herzliche grüße_

“Comeback mark, please?” pria bernama Minhyung itu bergumam. siapa Mark dan kembali kemana? Dia bertanya dalam hati. Sedangkan Deutche sudah tidak ada lagi di peta saat ini, hanya ada di peta lama kurang lebih seratus tahun yang lalu apalagi kota Düsseldorf yang sudah tersapu nuklir sejak 2110, hanya seperti legenda saja. Sebenarnya Minhyung beberapa kali ingin meminta bantuan teman sekantornya untuk menelusuri siapa dan dimana Sheepsheepie ini. Tapi setiap dia hampir melakukannya selalu saja hatinya atau mungkin instingnya berkata lain. Dan email terakhir ini makin meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak cerita pada siapapun. Dia harap pada akhirnya apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang benar.

Melirik jam yang ada di gawainya yang menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih 15 menit, ia kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor.

~~~

Keluar dari kompleks apartemen Minhyung berjalan ke belokan Antara marienberger street dan gabor street, mulai melihat layar transparan besar menampilkan robot AI sedang melakukan penyuluhan mengenai tatakota dengan _background_ berkelapkelip menyala warna warni.

Karena komposisi Warna warna memang akan memberikan pengaruh yang sangat kuat saat melihatnya. Namun jika seperti Minhyung yang setiap hari terus saja melewati tempat yang sama, warna –warna itu tidak terasa berpengaruh lagi. Mata minhyung lalu melihat keatas ke refleksi langit biru yang cerah ada sedikit awan tapi tetap terihat menyenangkan. Minhyung membayangkan kalau dia terlahir 200 tahun yang lalu akan seperti apa, apa dia akan jadi akuntan juga atau malah bagian dari sebuah boyband terkenal. Tapi yang pasti langit tidak akan secerah sekarang, namun setidaknya langitnya asli tidak sebuah layar buatan manusia.

Langit yang asli, terkadang minhyung juga ingin sekali melihatnya, meskipun gelap atau merah atau bentuknya asing mungkin akan lebih baik melihat aslinya. Dari sana mungkin manusia akan belajar untuk mensyukuri apa yang ada dan menjaga lingkungan dengan lebih baik lagi. Lagipula sudah lebih dari 60 tahun melihat langit buatan, siapa tahu semuanya tidak semengerikan dahulu lagi. Dengan Sekarang semua orang sudah di tempeli chipset, kemungkinan untuk orang-orang melakukan tindakan yang melanggar aturan seperti kejahatan dan perusakan lingkungan dapat di lacak dengan mudah.

Rentetan pemikirannya terhenti saat mulai memasuki gedung kantornya _Inner Server Technology_. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang IT dengan produk paling terkenalnya adalah _iSearch_ , _Search Engine_ yang paling banyak digunakan. “Waktunya kembali ke kenyataan, hentikan semua ide gila mu min” gumam Minhyung


	2. The Meeting

Langit oranye menemani kepulangan Minhyung ke apartemennya, ini sudah pukul 7 malam seharusnya langit sudah gelap tapi ini bulan april sudah masuk musim semi. Udara juga sudah mulai menghangat, smart watchnya menunjukan 14⁰c, semilir angin menyentuh kuduknya -ia bergidik dan menoleh ke belakang. Kadang ia merasa ada yang selalu mengikutinya, entah pergi atau pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Sekelebat ingatan yang lama kembali menyeruak, _saat itu dia berlari di lorong panjang gelap antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit, sepertinya umurnya masih 15, jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali._ Langkah Minhyung terhenti, tangannya gemetar ‘ Apalagi ini?’ pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah mengeriti kenapa kondisinya makin memburuk bukan hanya mimpi ‘ _sekarang apa? Apa sekilas memori lama?_ ’ Tapi dia sendiri yakin di umur 15 dia tinggal di panti sosial yang berdekatan dengan pantai tidak ada gedung tinggi disana. Hidupnya hanya lautan, sekolah dan panti, tidak lebih dari itu, dia anak yang patuh, bahkan terlalu patuh , itu kata Madam Min –pengurus panti.

Lamunannya mengantarkan dirinya berjalan masuk menuju lift yang hampir tertutup. Pria bermata biru yang menaiki lift melihat minhyung dan mencoba menghentikan lift tersebut.

“Terimakasih” ujar Minhyung sambil tersenyum yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan. Lucunya Minhyung merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pria itu, memang wajah pria itu membuat perasaannya jadi kurang enak, seolah jengkel bercampur kesal. Padahal sudah jelas sekali ini pertama kali minhyung bertemu dengannya dan tidak seharusnya ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Maka dari itu dia membuang muka tidak mau terlalu memperhatikan orang yang mengusik benaknya. ‘ _mungkin aku kelelahan’_ pikirnya atau mungkin dia masih terganggu dengan sekelebat ingatan yang aneh tadi.

“Errmm... “ Pria itu memandang Minhyung dengan wajah heran lalu melirik scanner yang ada di lift tersebut memberi tanda akan sesuatu yang terlupa pada pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Ya, Minhyung lupa harus memindai bola matanya agar liftnya mulai berjalan. “Maaf” ujarnya sambil cepat-cepat melakukan pemindaian. Apartemen yang ditinggali saat ini memang memiliki keamanan yang cukup ketat. Liftnya hanya akan bergerak jika penggunanya sudah di pastikan sebagai pemilik apartemen atau memiliki akses masuk. Dan lift hanya akan berhenti di lantai tempat tinggal penggunanya.

Tak lama setelah suasana yang sedikit canggung tersebut, tanda lift sudah sampai pada lantai yang dituju pun berbunyi. Minhyung rasanya ingin cepat -cepat keluar tapi ternyata pria itu mendahuluinya. Teringat pembicaraan bersama istrinya tadi pagi, dia menyadari bahwa pria yang tadi bersamanya adalah tetangga barunya.

Masuk ke apartemennya, Minhyung di sambut oleh wangi masakan istrinya.

“Pergilah mandi dulu, nanti sehabis itu kita makan malam. Aku mau cerita soal tetangga baru kita” Hyojin berkata dengan penuh semangat.

~~~~

Selepas mandi, Minhyung langsung mendatangi meja makan, istrinya sudah menyiapkan _Pan-Fried Sweet and Sour Chicken_ tentu saja sudah di tambahkan _ketchup_ yang banyak sesuai dengan seleranya. Ya, Minhyung sangat menyukai _Ketchup_ , itu adalah favoritenya sejak kecil, mau makan apapun pasti harus diberi _Ketchup_. Makanya kadang dia bingung karena otaknya sudah tau bahwa itu adalah favoritenya tapi lidahnya selalu merasakan hal ang tidak enak setelah memakannya. Seperti ingin sekali membasuh setiap makananya dengan air. ‘ _apa seleranya berubah’_ pikirnya.

“Kenapa? Makanannya kok hanya dilihatin?” tanya Hyojin.

“Hah? Tidak.. tidak apa-apa, tadi kau mau cerita apa?” Minhyung balik bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Ah... iya itu kan tadi aku sudah ketemu tetangga kita, namanya Haechan –Lee Haechan. Dia pindahan dari Villach” melihat suaminya mengkerutkan dahi –hyojin menjelaskan” itu loh Distrik 2, kan disana sudah berganti nama jadi Villach’

Minhyung sudah tau Distrik 2 berubah nama menjadi Villach 2 bulan yang lalu setelah semua pembangunan pusat pemerintahan di kota itu selesai. Dia hanya bingung kenapa orang Villach malah pindah kemari. Villach atau Distrik 2 sebenarnya adalah kota percontohan untuk semua distrik yang tidak termasuk dalam Ring 1 atau Distrik 1 yaitu ibu kota. Jaraknya memang dekat dari kota ini tapi kemajuan teknologi, transportasi, pendidikan dan kesehatan di sana sudah sangat maju. Jarang sekali orang akan pindah ke distrik lain terkecuali pegawai pemerintah yang memang ditugaskan untuk berdinas di distrik lain. “Apa dia pegawai pemerintah?”

“Bukan, tapi katanya dia itu bekerja di cafe yang ada di depan kantormu itu loh, yang pelayannya ganteng-ganteng” Hyojin menjawab dengan semangat “waktu dia bilang dia lulusan sekolah kuliner aku takut tteok yang aku dan ibu-ibu bawa tidak sesuai dengan seleranya atau tidak memenuhi standarnya tapi untung saja dia suka”

“Jangan-jangan dia tidak bener-benar suka, hanya menghargai makananmu?” Minhyung meledek.

“ Ih... kenapasih... menyebalkan” Hyojin bersunggut-sungut.

“Hahhha iya maaf-maaf, soalnya sepertinya orangnya sedikit tertutup”ujar Minhyung mengingat pertemuannya dengan si tetangga sebelah di lift.

“Eh... tau dari mana?”

“Tadi aku bertemu dia di lift, pria bermata biru dan berkulit agak _tan_ kan?”

“Iya bener, yang bermata biru. Aku sebenarnya penasaran dia blasteran mana kan bisa kehitung jari orang-orang ras kaukasian di negara kita. Tapi tadi pagi dia terburu-buru sekali bekerja jadi aku lupa menanyakannya”

“Bukannya itu terlalu _private_ untuk ditanyakan”

“Iya sih.. tapi kan penasaran” sanggahnya sedikit tegas tidak singkron dengan pemilihan kata yang ia pakai. Hyojin memang mudah penasaran, Minhyung masih ingat dua bulan yang lalu dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunan saat pulang dari kantor. Dan berakhir entah di mana sehingga telat sampai rumah, Hyojin skeptis dan menanyakan setiap detail yang dia lakukan di luar rumah dan apa yang ia pikirkan sampai bisa tersasar. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hyojin waktu itu sangat kritis hingga Minhyung merasa ia sedang diinterogasi oleh intel ketimbang ditanyai istrinya. Itu yang membuat Minhyung ingin sekali menyekolahkan Hyojin ke Perguruan tinggi daripada hanya dirumah dan berkumpul dengan tetangga untuk bergosip sana sini. Tapi istrinya itu tidak menginginkannya, dia lebih suka di rumah dan dia pernah berkata sudah puas hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga lulusan SMA.

Malam itu setelah makan, Minhyung langsung tidur tanpa melihat lagi gawai miliknya.

_Kali ini Minhyung memakai kaos hitam dan jeans biru muda, berlari di dalam pipa sistem drainase kota. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal “ fuck... i don’t get paid enough for this shit“ Minhyung berhenti untuk menarik sepatunya. Mengambil kartu persegi empat berbahan pvc yang ia selipkan di kaos kakinya._

_“yeah you don’t. But after this we’re gonna....”kata pria tinggi di sebelahnya membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya -nafasnya terengah-engah “ nah, i’ll make you cup of tea” candanya dengan meniru aksen britania raya. Mereka berdua tertawa tapi hanya sebentar karena suara gemuruh air bah akan segera menyapu mereka terdengar. Pesta baru akan dimulai._

Minhyung terbangun kembali dari mimpinya, semakin buruk, mimpinya semakin aneh. Siapa pria yang ada di mimpinya itu, kenapa seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama. Selama ini Minhyung tidak punya teman yang tingginya lebih dari 6 kaki apalagi yang memiliki selera humor dengan aksen inggris. Kebanyakan temannya malah tidak tau bahasa inggris, buat apa mengetahui bahasa asing kalau sekarang semua bahasa bisa diterjemahkan dengan sekali sentuh di gawainya. Atau jika kau punya uang lebih bahkan bisa mengimplan penerjemah di chip masing-masing orang. Dan Minhyung yakin pria yang dimimpinya bukan memakai penerjemah karena Aksen harus dipelajari sendiri tidak bisa diimplantasi.

Suara tawa dari ruang makan memecahkan lamunan Minhyung. Ada orang lain di rumahnya, pria dengan suara tenor sedang tertawa nyaring sekali bersama istrinya. Dia bangun dan menuju ruang makan. Keduanya menoleh “sudah bangun” Hyojin menyapa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria disebelahnya “ Haechan datang membawa _fruit Cake watermelon_ ” ujarnya riang “ padahal serius deh, tidak usah repot-repot. Kemarin aku hanya bercanda” tambahnya merasa bersalah karena tetanga barunya itu menganggap serius candaannya soal ingin menyicipi cake buatan Haechan.

“Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih karena kemarin sudah memberikan kue tteok yang enak sekali” Haechan tersenyum.

1...2...3...4... Minhyung tidak berkedip mata teduhnya memandang senyum manis tetangga barunya itu


	3. PART 3 : The Talk

“ _Yeobo_?” Suara Hyojin membuat suaminya mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki tan itu. “ini Haechan” lanjut Hyojin.

Pagi itu sebelum berangkat bekerja, Minhyung mengetahui cukup banyak hal mengenai tetangganya Haechan atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Haechan. Dia berumur 26 tahun yang berarti hanya 1 tahun lebih muda darinya, lulusan sekolah kuliner di Villach dan sengaja ke sini untuk membantu kakaknya Ten Lee yang memiliki kedai kopi sekaligus cafe yang bernama _Oper Wien_ yang berada tepat di seberang kantornya. Cafe itu cukup ramai, karena seperti yang istrinya katakan para pegawainya memang terkenal tampan, belum lagi tempatnya yang artistik dan _Real_ yang bisa membuat nosalgia ke masa lalu. Dimana lagi bisa menemukan tempat yang sama sekali tak tersentuh AR maupun VR. Dan setelah berbincang singkat Minhyung menyadari Haechan bukan orang yang tertutup apalagi dingin, suara tenornya khas terdengar ceria dan penuh semangat ditambah lagi gerakan tangannya yang kesana kemari. Saat ditanya Hyojin, Haechan juga dengan santainya menceritakan kalau dirinya hidup hanya dengan kakaknya, ibunya sudah meninggal karena depresi sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu dan ayahnya yang menurunkan gen mata birunya itu kabur entah kemana.

Notifikasi dari smart TV di rumah Minhyung menghentikan obrolan pagi itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada layar transparan 53 inch itu karena hanya berita yang benar-benar pentinglah jika sampai bunyi notifikasi berdering.

_Breaking News_

_Saudara, Kepolisian Resor Distrik 3 menahan enam orang yang diduga simpatisan organisasi Distric 3 National Liberation Front(DTNLF). Polisi juga menyita barang bukti berupa senjata tajam dan beberapa gawai. Ke enam simpatisan ini diduga adalah tentara pembebasan nasonal DTNLF yang merupakan sayap militer dari organisasi DTNLF. Kepala polisi Distrik 3 irjen Lee Jung-Jae menyatakan ke enam anggota ini ditangkap saat menggunakan jeep dari Treffen menuju Radenthein. Irjen Lee Jung-Jae menduga mereka berencana menggelar upacara peringatan hari ulang tahun organisasi DTNLF di Radenthein pada pagi ini._

‘ _Tidak ada tatanan negara maupun dunia yang sempurna, segenap warga dan pemerintah hanya bisa berusaha’_ begitu sepenggal kalimat dari pidato kepala negara pada peringatan hari ulang tahun yang dirayakan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan kalimat itu selalu tertera diakhir berita tentang pemberontak-pemberontak yang ada di tiap distrik.

“yah.. orang-orang seperti mereka memang layak di tangkap. Kerjaanya hanya merusuh saja, padahal pemerintah sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita... ya kan?” Hyojin mencari dukungan. Dan haechan juga Minhyung hanya terseyum mendengarnya. Dari dahulu Hyojin memang sangat mendukung pemerintah bahkan cenderung fanatik, Minhyung tau itu. Maka dari itu ada beberapa hal yang kadang Minhyung lebih suka di pendam sendiri, seperti beberapa kilasan ingatan yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

_Drrrrttt drrtt_

Gawai Haechan yang dia letakan di meja bergetar dan setelah membacanya Haechan langsung pamit pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat ditanya dia hanya menjawab kalau kakaknya membutuhkannya segera.

~~~~~~

“Hey Minhyung” sapa Seungwoo yang datang ke meja kerjanya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang di bawanya. “ kamu lihat tidak berita pagi ini?” pertanyaan yang sudah berkali-kali di dapat minhyung sejak datang ke kantor. Tidak aneh sebenarnya, jika menyangkut pemberontak, bahkan secuil rumor kecilpun bisa dibicarakan seharian. Apalagi berita besar semacam penangkapan yang ditayangkan tadi pagi. Meskipun begitu, Minhyung sedikit bosan juga kalau terus membicaraannya dan membuatnya hanya mengangguk pelan. “Aku terkadang tidak percaya pada kepolisian dan merasa kalau mereka hanya menghabiskan pajak negara, tapi ternyata mereka berguna juga”lanjutnya.

“yah.. aku hanya bersyukur mereka segera tertangkap dari pada nanti berbuat rusuh” Minhyung mengulangi apa yang istrinya katakan tadi pagi, dan nampaknya Seungwoo terlihat puas dengan komentarnya. Meskipun sesungguhnya dia tidak terlalu dipusingkan dengan pemberontak itu, toh selama ini mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya ingin suaranya di dengar dan tidak pernah menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah. “Sepertinya itu bukan kopi yang biasa kamu beli” Minhyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Ah iya, ini aku bikin sendiri di pantri. _Oper Wien_ tidak buka hari ini padahal aku lagi kangen _Nitro Cold brew_ nya. Sekali-kali kamu ikut kesana lah, disana bukan cuma kopi tapi pastrinya juga enak Min...” jawaban Seungwoo membuat Minhyung berpikir bukankah tadi Haechan bilang kakaknya membutuhkan bantuannya.

_‘Oh mungkin bukan urusan cafe’_ ujarnya dalam hati. “Pasti.. lain kali aku akan ke sana. Omong-omong tiga hari ini aku tidak lihat Park Jian, memang dia kemana? Aku ingin menanyakan perihal laporan yang akan diaudit minggu depan”

“Park Jian siapa? Kamu ngelindur ya Min?”tanya Seungwoo heran. “tidak ada yang namanya Park Jian disini. Minggu kemarin Kim Hyunwoo sekarang Park Jian. Wah... kamu ini harus di periksa deh, ngarang-ngarang nama terus”

“Ah... maaf-maaf aku lagi tidak fokus, mungkin harusnya aku menyeduh kopi dulu” Minhyung buru-buru menyanggahnya.

“iya.. betul .. betul sepertinya kamu butuh kopi” Seungwoo mengiyakan.” Lalu cepatlah kerjakan laporan kuartalnya, kan mau cuti. Boss tidak akan memberimu cuti kalau kerjaanya belum beres” ujar Seungwoo rewel saat Mihnyung ngeloyor pergi ke Pantri.

‘Mungkin kali ini giliran Park Jian’ pikirnya. Kalau dihitung sudah 6 orang yang Minhyung kenal menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan anehnya orang yang berada di sekelilingnya tidak pernah menyadari itu. Namanya dan rupanya seolah dihapuskan seperti sebuah program komputer. Kalau orang-orang itu hanya bagian _Augmented Reality_ mungkin saja itu terjadi tapi ini ia yakin mereka nyata.

~~~

“Haechan?”panggil Minhyung pelan, melihat tetangganya itu duduk sendiri di kursi taman melamun. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap taman seolah tak ingin diganggu.

Namun sebelum Minhyung sempat beranjak Haechan tiba-tiba bertanya “pernah tidak, merasakan ingin sekali bertemu tapi saat bertemu malah tidak bisa menghadapinya sama sekali, seperti ingin kabur saja?”

Minhyung hanya menggeleng lupa kalau Haechan tidak bisa melihatnya.

Haechan mendengus “Akhir - akhir ini aku ngerasain itu...” ia membuka cerita, Minhyung kemudian duduk disebelahnya, tidak tega kalau harus mengacuhkannya. “....perasaan ingin lari, setiap bertemu dengannya rasanya tidak bisa menatapnya, ada rasa marah, kesal, tapi juga rindu yang kuat. Padahal rasanya sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu, ingin bertanya kenapa dia pergi, kemana saja selama ini dan kenapa tidak kembali” suara Haechan bergetar, menelah ludahnya kemudian ia menoleh menatap Minhyung.

Yang ditatap bingung harus berkomentar apa dan memilih melemparkan pandangannya ke depan , tidak menatap Haechan. Kalau ditanya seperti itu Minhyung juga tidak tahu jawabannya, seingatnya selama ini. Emosinya tidak pernah sedalam itu, tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan orang lain, tidak pernah merasakan rindu. Emosi yang ia rasakan biasanya malah hanya ada saat dia bermimpi –rasa penasaran, semangat itu, juga rasa takut itu.

“Entahlah... “ Minhyung mulai berbicara.”aku bingung mau berkomentar apa, seingatku selama ini aku tidak pernah punya perasaan itu. Semua orang yang ada dalam hidupku tidak pernah pergi, mereka selalu ada di sekelilingku. Temanku saat di panti sosial, teman sekolahku, dan orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku sedari kecil ada di sekelilingku” jawabnya. ‘ _Kecuali beberapa orang akhir akhir ini’_ batin Minhyung, teringat beberapa orang yang seolah menghilang akhir-akhir ini.

“Panti sosial?”

“Yap, aku anak panti, tidak punya orang tua maupun saudara”

“Maaf” Haechan buru-buru meminta maaf.

Minhyung mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan Haechan menandakan dia tidak keberatan “Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, aku di panti sejak bayi, meskipun begitu selama ini aku tidak merasa kurang satu apapun. Aku bisa sekolah, setelah itu bekerja bahkan menikah” Minhyung mengangkat bahunya. “ eh... kenapa jadi menceritakan hidupku. Tapi maksudku aku tidak pernah merasakan yang kamu rasakan tapi kalau aku ada diposisimu –aku akan menata hatiku dulu, dan setelahnya hadapi. Karena mau sampai kapan mengulur waktu terus. Berterus terang adalah cara yang paling baik”

Haechan tergelak “Memang tidak berubah”

Minhyung yang mendengarnya, memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

“Bukan.. bukan maksudku, kata-katamu mengingatkan aku pada temanku dulu”

“ah...” Minhyung mengangguk mengerti “ Jadi ayahmu kembali?”

“he?” ujar Haechan bingung.

“Pembicaraan kita tadi?” Minhyung balik bertanya. “aku pikir kita sedang membicarakan ayahmu yang kembali”

Haechan tersenyum simpul “Ya.. ya benar ini tentang ayahku, memang beberapa hari ini dia datang. mungkin bukan datang tapi aku yang mendatanginya. Hanya saja dia sudah punya keluarga baru, sepertinya dia bahagia dengan hidupnya kini. Anehnya apa yang ada di ingatan dia tidak sama sekali sama dengan apa yang terjadi”

“oh jadi kamu sudah berbicara dengannya?”Tanya Minhyung lagi.

Haechan menatap Minhyung dalam dan penuh arti kemudian mengangguk. “Ya, kami sudah bertemu beberapa kali, awalnya aku dingin padanya tapi setelah bicara dengannya lagi ...” kalimatnya menggantung saat Minhyung menoleh ke arahnya dan mata keduanya saling bertemu.

_“Hyung... perasaanku tidak enak, yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama menurutku ini tidak akan berhasil”_

Serpihan ingatan itu datang lagi tapi hanya dalam kata dan suara, bukan citra.

“Ma.. eh Minhyung, ada apa?” tanya Haechan heran.

Mengelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat, dia menjawab “ tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu”

“Apa” Haechan langsung bertanya.

“Aku... “ Minhyung berpikir apakah pantas dia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini kepada tetangganya yang baru ia kenal padahal istrinya saja tidak tau persis kalau apa yang dia alami semakin memburuk.

“Maaf.. aku terdengar memaksa ya”

Minhyung menggeleng maklum.

“Haechan....” panggil seseorang pria mungil dihadapan mereka.

“Ten Hyung....”Haechan kemudian berdiri menghampiri kakaknya. Minhyung yang melihat pria itupun ikut berdiri dan melemparkan senyum tapi pria yang bernama Ten itu masih terpaku melihat Minhyung, memandangnya penuh dengan arti. “hyung... “ suara Haechan yang begitu rendah dan penuh otoritas menyadarkan Ten. Seketika wajahnya langsung berubah 180 derajat, penuh senyum yang ramah.

“ummm” Ten menoleh pada Haechan.

“Ini Minhyung, tetangga sebelahku” Haechan mengenalkan, kemudia beralih ke Minhung “ ini Ten kakakku”

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Haechan menyadari kalau mata Ten sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan memutuskan untuk mengajaknya masuk, bersamaan mereka menuju gedung apartemen dan memasuki unit masing-masing.


End file.
